


peace out

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Peace, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao finds love.They need no hope.They need peace.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	peace out

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know.
> 
> i think i was just a little sick of all the happy ending stuff lol.
> 
> also wanted to get this out of my drafts finally.
> 
> xo

Usually Minghao would feel bad for bringing someone home when his apartment looked like this but he really couldn't care less right now. He was horny, wasted, and his hookup was really hot. At least now he thought he was, maybe this would change once he had sobered up. He shoved the taller against the door of his wardrobe and guided his arms up, pinning his wrist on the dark wood. The young man sighed as Minghao started nipping and biting at the soft skin of his neck.  
"Fuck, you're hot." The taller moaned when Minghao stopped kissing him to take off both their sweaters, blindly tossing them on the floor behind them.  
"So are you." He lifted the skinny boy up by his hips and put him on his bed, once again kissing him roughly yet passionately. This was his last fuck. It had to be good.  
Jun pulled the other down by his neck, pressed both of them closer to each other, so close that he could feel Minghao's rapid heartbeat in his chest. The latter liked those deep, desperate kisses but he was also really excited, causing him to grind on the other boy, making both of them moan softly. Minghao opened his belt and attempted to pull his pants down but Jun stopped him.  
"Keep them on. It's hot." Minghao nodded and stripped the other out of his skinny jeans, then his boxershorts.  
"You're so fucking pretty." Knowing the latter was too drunk to notice, Jun kissed the other's arms as if they were glass, replacing the dark scars with soft kisses. Then he turned around and Minghao took lube as well as a condom out of his drawer. He squeezed the cold, thick liquid on Jun's hole, then slowly pushed two fingers inside.  
"'s good?" The taller nodded and hid his face in one of Minghao's pillows, moving himself against the latter's fingers in desperation. 

Both boys were breathless when Minghao finally came but that didn't keep Jun from pulling Minghao into a slow, soft kiss. He kissed him so carefully that Minghao could cry just because of that. He had rejected love for so long now, he had almost forgotten how good it could feel to be loved and taken care of.  
"What's your name?" Jun broke the silence and played with the hair in the other's neck.  
"Minghao."  
"I'm Junhui." Jun smiled but his eyes held a certain sadness Minghao couldn't describe.  
"Do you smoke?" Minghao nodded, expecting Junhui to get a pack of cigarettes from his pocket but instead he came back with a beautifully built joint between his lips. He sat down on the bed, right next to Minghao and took the first hit.  
"You're incredibly handsome, by the way. And you looked super hot with those glasses." He gave the joint to Minghao who was now sitting next to him with his legs crossed.  
"I was drunk as fuck."  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"Surprisingly, yea." He took a hit and coughed after blowing out the smoke.  
"Fuck, that's strong."  
"Oh, sorry. Should've warned you."

Two months had passed. Months in which the two of them had come much closer. Two months which Minghao was convinced he wouldn't get to experience. Now Minghao was standing on a train platform, breathing in the fresh air through his nose. The sun started crawling up from behind the horizon, dyeing the sky and clouds in pink and purple and orange colors. He liked that about summer. It was warm enough to see the sun rise in the morning and he was often still awake when it happened. A lady made an announcement for a train coming through on his platform and he turned his head to Junhui, grabbing his hand tightly.  
"I'm glad I met you. I'm glad you understand me. I feel at least somewhat sane when I'm with you." More and more people started to gather on platform 13-C, waiting for the train that was supposed to stop there in fifteen minutes. Minghao felt a little bad for them. This day would change them but it shouldn't. A stranger's life shouldn't have this much control over people. They would cry, scream, blame themselves for not stepping in, even though there's nothing they could have done. The train approached with high speed and the people on the platform stepped behind the safety marks on the floor. Everyone except for Jun and Minghao. A last kiss was shared as they jumped into freedom.


End file.
